Winnipeg Monarchs History
History The Winnipeg Monarchs hockey club was organized in 1906 and played their games at a rink on the corner of Sargent Avenue and Furby Street in west-end Winnipeg. The Monarchs were allowed into the Manitoba Senior Hockey League in 1911 joining the Winnipeg Victorias and the Winnipegs in a 3 team league. In 1913 and 1914 the Monarchs captured the Manitoba Senior Hockey Crown. In 1915, the Monarchs were the Canadian Senior Hockey Champions winning the Allan Cup. The Winnipeg Monarchs entered the Manitoba Junior Hockey League in 1930–31. The Monarchs would continue to produce a senior team. In 1932 the Juniors Monarchs were Memorial Cup finalists losing out to Sudbury Wolves in the final. In 1934, the Senior Monarchs won the Manitoba Senior Championship and in 1935 they represented Canada and were proud Gold Medal Winners at the World Hockey Championship. After winning the World Championship, the Winnipeg Monarch Senior Club ceased operations. The Winnipeg Monarchs won the Memorial Cup 3 times, 1935, 1937, and 1946, becoming Canadian Junior Hockey Champions. In 1946, in Toronto, George Robertson scored the winning goal in the 7th game of the Memorial Cup Final before a sell out crowd at Maple Leaf Gardens. The Winnipeg Monarchs in 1950/51 lost to the Barrie Flyers in the Memorial Cup Championships Pat Lyon became owner in the early 40's, and affiliated the team with the Toronto Maple Leafs of the National Hockey League in '44'. A syndicate led by Ed Corbiel purchased the team from the widow of Pat Lyon in '61'. Bob Westmacott bought the team in '69', and in '71' Gerry Brisson became a partner. In '74' Brisson became sole owner, he was also involved in the ownership of the Winnipeg Clubs of the Western Canada Hockey League. Monarchs became the Club's farm team. 1935 Ken Barker, Pete Belanger (Captain), Jock Boyd, Acton Chalu (Stick Boy), Sid Chalu-Sec'y, Wilf Fields, Paul Gauthier (Goalie), Burr Keenan, Joe Krol, Romeo Martel, Harry Neil (Coach), Bert Pelletier (Trainer), Johnny"Ike" Prokaski, Pat Quinn (President), Paul Rheault, Bill Weber(Manager), Fred White (Spare Goalie). The 1935 Winnipeg Junior Monarchs road to the Memorial Cup was a fascinating journey. They captured the Abbott Cup defeating the Saskatoon Wesleys to claim the Western Canadian title. Led by the "Flying Frenchmen" line of Pete Belanger, Romeo Martel and Paul Rheault, the Monarchs were set for a rematch of the 1932 Memorial Cup against the Sudbury Cub Wolves. The best-of-three final opened April 9th in Shea's Amphitheatre and it featured some strange happenings. Game one was a high-scoring affair that saw the Monarchs win 7-6. The second contest went to Sudbury by a 7-2 score marred by an undisciplined Monarch penalty spree in the final two minutes that cost them three goals. There was no limit to the number of players a team could be shorthanded at that time and one by one the Monarchs marched to the penalty box until the goaltender Paul Gauthier and defenceman Ken Barker were the only ones left with fifteen seconds remaining. Had Barker not just stepped out of the box himself, Gauthier would have played the remainder of the contest solo, as Belanger recorded the final Monarch penalty. On April 13th the Winnipeg side maintained their composure in a close-checking third game. A controversial goal was allowed at 20:01 of the first period when officials failed to hear the bell during action around the Sudbury net. Barker was given credit for the goal as "a period was not technically over until an official blew the play dead". The Monarchs went on to score three more times in a 4-1 win to claim the Memorial Cup. The 1935 Winnipeg Monarchs Junior Hockey team is also a member of the Tribune Sports Hall of Fame. Category:Winnipeg Monarchs